


Miss Potter

by Zora_Xx



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Skylar Potter has just started Hogwarts. She's been sorted into Ravenclaw and it's time for classes. How will her teachers react to the saviour of the wizarding world's daughter? Read to find out.
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Miss Potter

Severus: Ah, Miss Potter our new celebrity. What would you have if you made a potion out of ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint, moonstone and pearl dust?  
Skylar: Amortentia sir. Please do not treat me the same as my father. I understand that you and him never got on but I'm not him nor do I look like him.  
She pushes her glasses up her nose.  
Skylar: In fact the only physical similarity between my father and I is the perfectly appalling eye sight.  
The entire class is silent. No one dares challenge Snape but yet here Skylar is.  
Skylar: In fact I got most of my appearance from my other parent. Who, need I remind you, is your godson.  
And for once in his life Snape doesn't have a snarky response. Skylar flicks her blonde and blue hair over her shoulder. Severus narrows his eyes.  
Skylar: I'm not going to be your enemy no matter how much you would like it. I am here to learn. Out of all of both my parents' qualities I have their intelligence. Hence why I am sat in this class and not in Charms with my year mates. I understand that you never go on with my father or my cousin's...  
She motions to Teddy.  
Skylar: Parents but that is absolutely no reason to bully us. We are not responsible for our parents actions. If you took the time to get to know your students that are outside your own house then you might be surprised. I, personally, am a perfectly pleasant person to be around. You were saying Professor?


End file.
